


Nothing Like the Knight of Flowers

by libraralien



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Recovery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Sansa/Tyrion: post trauma sex, after s8. Not that she'd tell her once again husband, but it is calming to make love to someone physically smaller than her. Someone she can always escape" from thegotkinkkinkmeme.





	Nothing Like the Knight of Flowers

Any woman, even a Queen, could be helpless to her husband in the bed. No matter how much men feared and respected her, and feared and respected she was, as the Queen in the North, she knew that in marriage she might still rightfully fear the drunken fist or the rape in the marriage bed. She considers herself lucky that Tyrion, her lord husband, could never do such a thing, not if he wanted.

She is able to enjoy herself with him. He is exceptionally cautious and gentle with her, as he always had been. She clutches his head to her breasts as he thrusts between her legs, as much to encourage him to place his mouth on her nipples, as to enjoy the way that she can look down at the top of his head when he is inside her. Lusty as always, he groans at her encouragement.

She knows it would be an unkind thing to say, but knowing that she could always overpower him, if needed, is incredibly reassuring.

He would never be able to force himself on her, never able to hold her down, never grab her so that she couldn't get away. It's not that she thinks he would try, in fact she chose this marriage herself, married him twice over in fact, and there are few men she trusts more. She wonders if she could enjoy their lovemaking were he not but half a man.

"In the dark, I am the Knight of Flowers," he had said once, but it wasn't true. The Knight of Flowers would have felt strong and sure on top of her. She could almost imagine the feeling of his muscular body, thrusting powerfully into her. Her body tensed at the very thought; she would never be able to escape from underneath a man like that. She would either scream or disappear into herself.

Tyrion's body was as light as a child's on her. He was nothing like the Knight of Flowers, even now in the dark, she thinks, as she lifts her hips up to meet him, moaning as she lets herself over to pleasure.


End file.
